Stronger
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Ela sofreu, passou por mudanças. Mas agora conseguiu dar a volta por cima e agora o que será que aconteceu no baile de antigos estudantes? Song-Fic com a musica Stronger Kelly Clarkson.


_**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**_

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in colour**

**And do the things I want**

_Sabe, a que cama se sente mais aquecida._

_Quando eu durmo aqui sozinha_

_Sabe, eu ainda sonho colorido._

_E faço coisas que eu quero fazer_

Ela olhou para a antiga escola, havia passado tanta coisa ali. Humilhações, alegrias, paixões...

Foi ali que conheceu sua melhor amiga, Sango que lhe ajudou quando quis desistir. Quando conheceu Kouga e se apaixonou pelo mesmo.

- Você acha que eu realmente te amava? – perguntou Kouga sarcástico – Eu só quis brincar com você! – completou rindo.

- Você é uma coisinha ridícula, Kagome – disse Kikyou também rindo. – Nunca vai conseguir achar quem goste de você, pela sua aparência. Acha que as pessoas hoje em dia se importam com caráter? Isso está mais para livros ou contos de fadas.

Ela riu junto com Kouga. Kagome estava com lagrimas nos olhos, não eram apenas Kouga e Kikyou que estavam ali e sim o colégio inteiro. Era verdade, não era bonita, usava aparelho, óculos (com armações horríveis), estava fora do peso e tinha algumas espinhas. Mas fora isso, era uma garota inteligente, educada, divertida e tímida.

Quando Kouga havia admitido que gostava dela ficou radiante. Pois ela também gostava dele, apesar de serem de mundos diferentes. Ele era popular e ela o alvo de chacotas da escola. Começaram a namorar e a cada dia Kouga se mostrava muito atencioso e gentil. Ele havia dito varias vezes, que quando ela estivesse pronta, que ela poderia se entregar a ele. Quando a garota decidiu fazer o mesmo, foi atrás de Kouga e o encontrou prensando Kikyou contra um armário do colégio.

Ela disse que estava decepcionada com ele e ele admitiu que estava com ela apenas por uma aposta feita entre amigos.

Quando ele começou a humilha-la realmente, varias pessoas do colégio se juntaram em volta dos dois.

**You think you got the best of me**

**You think you had the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

_Você acha que teve o melhor de mim_

_Acha que você riu por último_

_Aposto que acha que tudo de bom se foi_

_Acha que você me deixou machucada_

_Acha que eu voltaria correndo_

_Querido, você não me conhece, porque você está absolutamente errado._

Foi tirada de seus devaneios, quando duas mãos taparam os seus olhos.

- Adivinhe quem é? – perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- Sango? – perguntou Kagome divertida.

- Assim não tem graça – disse ela destapando os olhos da amiga e a abraçando.

- Senti sua falta – falou Kagome a abraçando.

- Você só vem ver os seus afilhados – disse Sango fazendo bico.

- Sango, eu vim esses dias te ver – replicou Kagome estreitando os olhos.

- Mês passado – disse ela dando ombros.

- Você sabe que eu ando ocupada – disse Kagome rindo – Mas vou vir aqui mais vezes.

- Claro – disse a Sango olhando para o colégio – Por que, esta aqui tão cedo? A festa dos antigos estudantes é só mais tarde.

- Eu só estava passando por aqui – respondeu Kagome – estava indo para sua casa.

- Serio? – perguntou Sango animada

- Aham – confirmou Kagome sorrindo – Tenho que ver meus afilhados – completou fazendo pose convencida.

- E eu aqui, achando que era pra me ver – disse Sango se fingindo de triste.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

O que não te mata te faz mais forte

Te faz sentir maior

Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha

O que não te mata te faz um guerreiro

Te faz dar passos mais leves

Não significa que estou destruída só porque você se foi

- E também para te ver – completou Kagome rindo.

- HAHA, achei muita graça – disse Sango irônica.

- Em quase 20 anos de amizade e você nunca para de ser irônica – comentou Kagome.

- Oras, já tenho 30 anos e você também, temos que ser irônicas pelos nossos filhos – concluiu Sango rindo.

- Acho melhor nós irmos – disse Kagome vendo um carro preto parando perto delas.

- Você chama muita atenção – disse Sango começando a andar.

- Não tenho culpa – respondeu Kagome colocando os óculos escuros e seguindo a amiga.

Elas foram conversando animadamente até chegarem a casa de Sango.

- Hiroku e May, estão em casa? – perguntou Kagome vendo a amiga abrir a porta.

- Foram na praça com o Miroku – respondeu Sango.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Kagome entrando na casa da amiga.

- Aham – a respondeu fechando a porta

- E você estava fazendo o que, na rua? – perguntou Kagome.

- Eu tinha que ter ido encontra-los – respondeu Sango pensativa – Mas aí eu encontrei você e esqueci.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

O que não te mata, te faz mais forte, forte

Apenas eu comigo mesma

O que não te mata te faz mais forte

Te faz sentir maior

Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha

- Não tenho culpa – disse Kagome dando ombros – se você tivesse me avisado, eu teria ido à casa da Rin e depois vinha aqui.

- De jeito nenhum – disse a Sango fazendo um bico – Só por que você tem um afilhado lá? Aqui você tem dois e ainda por cima gêmeos.

- Lá eu tenho uma – comentou Kagome rindo.

- Ganhei – disse Sango fazendo uma dancinha desgovernada.

- É – concordou Kagome – Mas você tem que fazer um afilhado pra Rin e para o Sesshomaru – completou.

- Já estou providenciando isso – disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você tinha que ter se casado com o Miroku, mesmo. – disse Kagome rindo.

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**They told you I was moving on, and over you**

_Você ouviu por aí que eu estava recomeçando com outra pessoa_

_Disseram que eu estava seguindo em frente, superando você_

- É – concordou Sango se levantando – Se eu não tivesse me casado com ele, nunca seria feliz.

- Isso mesmo – disse Kagome fazendo o mesmo – Acho que vou à casa da Rin..

- A Não – disse Sango correndo para a porta – Você acabou de chegar, vá descansar um pouco.

- Sango, eu não estou cansada – replicou Kagome.

- 10 Horas em um avião não é muito né? – disse a Sango ironicamente – Você veio à noite e só chegou há sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

- Eu decidi vir antes, para arrumar algumas coisas – disse Kagome sorrindo pela atenção da melhor amiga.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Sango interessada.

- Você vai saber depois – disse Kagome piscando.

- Não te pago mais sorvete! – disse ela apontando acusadoramente para Kagome.

- Oras, que maldade – falou Kagome fazendo bico dessa vez.

- Vai me contar? – perguntou Sango fazendo chantagem.

Quando Kagome ia responder, a porta se abriu derrubando a Sango no chão.

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You try to break me but you'll see**

_Você não achou que eu fosse voltar_

_Que eu voltaria tão dançante_

_Você tentou me acabar comigo, mas você vai ver_

Kagome não se controlou e começou a rir feito uma doida.

- MIROKU! – gritou a Sango se levantando.

- Desculpe Sangozinha. – disse Miroku sem graça.

- MADRINHA! – gritaram as crianças assim que viram Kagome na sala.

Correram em direção a mesma e a abraçaram, quase a derrubando.

- Fico feliz em velos, meus queridos – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Kagome, há quanto tempo – disse Miroku indo em direção a ela e a abraçando.

- Saudades de você também, Houshi – disse Kagome rindo e retribuindo o abraço.

- Vai ficar muito tempo, né madrinha? – perguntou May.

Ela era idêntica a Sango, apesar de ser gêmea do Hiroku. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos azuis escuros como os do Miroku.

- Ahn... – começou Kagome sem graça.

- Diz que vai ficar madrinha – disse o Hiroku.

Ele tem os cabelos negros como os do Miroku e os olhos azuis escuros como os do mesmo. Só ainda não sabem se a personalidade será igual a do pai(todos imploram para que não seja).

- Sabe, eu tenho que ir ver a Mayu – começou Kagome – Mas fico aqui um pouco.

Sango fez uma dancinha de comemoração e as crianças a acompanharam.

- Vou ligar para a Rin, avisando que vou demorar um pouco – falou Kagome pegando o celular.

- Faça melhor. – disse o Miroku – Os chame para passar a tarde aqui.

- Até que não seria uma má ideia – disse a Sango concordando – Vou ligar os chamando.

Kagome se sentou no sofá e começou a dar atenção aos afilhados.

X-X-X-X

- Pai? – chamava Sayori no bando ao lado.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos cansados e dirigiu sua atenção a filha:

- Sim?

- Falta muito pra chegar? – perguntou ela.

- Algumas horas – respondeu ele dando um sorriso e afagando os cabelos da filha.

"Igualzinha a mãe" pensou feliz. Sayori tinha os cabelos negros ondulados e os olhos azuis. A personalidade era a mesma da mãe, sem tirar e nem por.

- Como será que a mamãe não ficou entediada? – perguntou Ichiro.

Esse tinha os cabelos prateados iguais o do pai. Resumidamente, era idêntico ao pai. Só que a personalidade era uma mistura de Kagome e Inuyasha incrível.

- Sua mãe deve ter dormido a viagem toda – respondeu Inuyasha rindo.

- Verdade – concordou ele rindo – Mamãe sempre dorme quando viajamos de avião.

- Papai, você e a mamãe fazem o que quando estão sozinhos naquele avião particular? – perguntou Sayori.

Inuyasha engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Papai e mamãe fazem coisas de adultos – respondeu Ichiro dando ombros.

Inuyasha ficou vermelho e com os olhos arregalados.

- É mesmo – concordou Sayori – Um dia eu ouvi a mamãe falando para o papai tomar cuidado para não nos acordar.

Inuyasha começou a tossir compulsivamente, aquelas crianças tinham quantos anos?

- Vocês estavam fazendo o que, papai? – perguntou Ichiro.

- Estávamos fazendo guerra de travesseiros – respondeu Inuyasha sem pensar. Ele agradeceu pelo avião ser particular e não haver ninguém, além deles ali.

- E nos podíamos participar? – perguntou Sayori.

- Cl.. Claro – respondeu Inuyasha gaguejando.

- Começou a passar desenho! – disse Ichiro contente.

Sayori se virou para a TV e começou a assistir desenho com o irmão.

- Essa foi por pouco – murmurou Inuyasha suspirando e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

X-X-X-X

Sango e Miroku olhavam aquela moça, que estava sentada no chão com duas crianças em volta. Brincando como se tivesse a mesma idade que eles.

- Ela mudou e não mudou, não é mesmo? – perguntou Miroku dando um sorriso de canto.

- Ela só mudou na aparência – respondeu Sango contente – Continua sendo a mesma Kagome de sempre, apesar de ter sofrido pelo Kouga, ter sido humilhada. Ela conseguiu superar a todos...

- E encontrou alguém que a ame de verdade – completou Miroku.

- Assim como eu – disse Sango sorrindo e dando um selinho no marido.

Ele retribuiu e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, o beijo estava calmo e não poderia ser notado pelos outros.

Foram interrompidos por uma exclamação de Kagome:

- HÁ, GANHEI – disse Kagome fazendo uma dancinha.

- Não vale – disse Hiroku fazendo um bico.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kagome.

- Quero melhor de 9 – disse o menino dando ombros.

- Hiroku, você vai perder pra madrinha – disse a May revirando os olhos.

- Eu aceito, Hiroku – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Então começaram uma sequencia de Pedra, Papel e Tesoura.

- Há ganhei madrinha! – disse o Hiroku imitando a dancinha da Kagome.

Kagome se virou para Miroku, que agora observava a cena divertida e disse:

- Você ensinou o seu filho a roubar!

- Eu? Nunquinha. – disse ele se fingindo de ofendido.

Kagome revirou os olhos e disse já se levantando:

- AAAA quero fazer alguma coisa! – resmungou se esticando.

- Tipo? – perguntou a Sango.

- Não faço ideia – respondeu ela sinceramente.

- Por que eu ainda pergunto? – disse ela revirando os olhos.

- Que tal irmos à casa da dona Izayoi? – perguntou a May.

Kagome olhou pra ela e disse:

- Você é um gênio – disse admiranda a afilhada de nove anos.

- Rin está lá – disse a Sango – disse que de lá, vem aqui.

- Ótimo. – disse Kagome – economizamos gasolina.

- Madrinha, desculpe acabar com os seus planos... – começou o Hiroku – Mas a casa da dona Izayoi, é daqui a 3 quadras. Não dá pra ir andando.

- Poxa – murmurou Kagome desanimada – Você puxou para a sua mãe.

- Que orgulho – murmurou a Sango.

- Bem vamos, antes que fique tarde – disse Miroku pegando as chaves do carro.

Foram para a casa da e lá encontraram Sesshomaru, Rin, Mayu, Matt, A e o Senhor Taisho.

- O Inuyasha chega daqui a umas duas horas – comentou o Sesshomaru.

- Você vai busca-los no aeroporto? – perguntou Sango.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter **

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**  
><em>O que não te mata, te faz mais forte<em>

_Te faz sentir maior_

_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_

_O que não te mata, te faz um guerreiro_

_Te faz dar passos mais leves_

_Não significa que estou destruída só porque você se foi_

- Vou. – respondeu Kagome – Daqui a meia hora, vou lá.

- De taxi? – perguntou a Rin.

- Aham – confirmou Kagome – De lá, vamos para casa da minha mãe e vamos nos arrumar e depois iremos para o colégio.

- Deixe nossos netos aqui – disseram o Senhor e a Sra. Taisho ao mesmo tempo.

- Voces não irão cuidar já da Mayu e do Matt? – perguntou Kagome – E do Hiroku e da May?

- Sim. – respondeu a – Só que adoramos os nossos netos, não iremos deixa-los longe de nós.

- Voces terão muito trabalho – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Kagome minha querida, eu não me importo – disse a .

- Ok – disse Kagome se rendendo.

- Podemos ir juntos – disse a Rin animada – Afinal, todos vamos para a escola não é?

- Apesar do Sesshomaru, do Miroku e do Inuyasha não terem estudado lá – comentou Sango rindo.

- Se não fosse pela Kagome, não teríamos nos conhecido – disse o Sesshomaru.

- Eu sou de mais – falou Kagome se achando, fazendo todos rirem.

- Madrinha? – chamou a Mayu. Ela tem os cabelos prateados como os do Sesshomaru, os olhos são da Rin assim como a personalidade.

- Sim, Princesa? – falou Kagome dirigindo a atenção para a afilhada.

- A Sayori vai vir? – perguntou a menina animada.

- Aham – respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

- Eba – disse a menina mais animada ainda – Vou preparar o quarto de brinquedos! – completou correndo em direção as escadas.

- Mayu, não corra – disse a Rin, mas a menina nem ouviu.

- Deixe-a se divertir – disse Inutaisho rindo.

Ficaram mais algum tempo conversando, até que eles tiveram que ir buscar o Inuyasha e as crianças.

X-X-X-X-X

- Ainda bem que chegamos! – disse Inuyasha segurando um monte de malas.

- Aham – concordou Ichiro se espreguiçando.

- Olha a mamãe – disse Sayori saindo correndo em direção a mãe.

Kagome abraçou a menina sorrindo e depois abraçou o filho logo em crianças cumprimentaram os tios e Kagome disse para Inuyasha.

- Se Sayori tivesse se perdido, eu teria te matado.

- Também estava com saudades – disse Inuyasha dando um selinho nela que sorriu.

Depois disso, Inuyasha cumprimentou os outros e eles foram para casa.

X-X-X-X

Estava na casa da sua mãe, Sayori e Ichiro já tinham ido para a casa da e agora só faltava se arrumar. Tomou um banho e foi para o quarto separado para ela e o marido, somente de toalha.

- Sabia que prefiro você sem essa toalha? – falou Inuyasha a abraçando por trás.

Ele se virou pra ele sorrindo e falou.

- Sabia que nós vamos acabar se atrasando?

- Por mim tudo bem – disse ele a beijando.

Ele tirou a toalha da mesma e foi passando a mão calmamente pelo corpo da mulher. Kagome começou a desabotoar a blusa de Inuyasha e ele a levou para cama. Ela riu, quando ele começou a beijar a base do seu pescoço.

- Por que esta rindo? – perguntou ele divertido.

Ela inverteu as posições e respondeu:

- Não é justo que só você se beneficie – disse sorrindo marotamente.

Ela distribuiu beijos por todo o tórax definido do marido. E depois beijou o mesmo com uma grande intensidade.

X-X-X-X-X

- Eu disse que iriamos nos atrasar, Inuyasha – falou Kagome colocando um vestido tomara que caia preto com uma flor na lateral em branco.

- Não estamos tão atrasados – resmungou Inuyasha abotoando a blusa.

Kagome se virou para o marido e disse:

- Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshomaru já estão ai!

- E eu agradeço por seus pais não estarem aqui, há 2 horas – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente e a puxando pela cintura.

- Não sei o que eu vi em você – disse Kagome brincando.

- Meu charme e minha beleza contam? – disse ele convencidamente.

- Não – respondeu ela dando um selinho nele – Vou terminar de me arrumar.

Inuyasha assentiu e saiu do quarto indo em direção a sala.

Kagome fez uma maquiagem básica, mas que marcava fortemente os olhos azuis. Passou um batom vermelho que a fez ficar sensual e colocou um salto preto e dourado e pegou uma bolsa preta. Deixou os cabelos ondulados e passou um perfume.

- Desculpem a demora – disse Kagome quando foi para a sala.

- Está linda, Ka-chan – disse a Rin sorrindo.

- Não sei o que o que você viu no baka do meu irmão – disse Sesshomaru.

- E eu não sei o que a Rin, viu em você – disse Inuyasha com os olhos semicerrados.

- Vamos antes que nos atrasemos – disse Sango se levantando e pegando na mão do Miroku.

Todos concordaram e foram para os carros. Chegaram no antigo colégio e todos olharam para Kagome.

- Está nervosa, Ka? – perguntou Sango descendo do carro.

- Nunca pensei que voltaria aqui, ainda mais para uma festa – disse Kagome sorrindo e olhando para o antigo colégio.

- Eu quero ver a reação da Kikyou – disse Rin brincando – Vamos ver o que ela vai achar de você.

Inuyasha riu e abraçou a mulher.

- Estou com você. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Eu sei – disse ela sorrindo.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

_O que não te mata, te faz mais forte, forte_

_Somente eu, eu mesma e eu_

_O que não te mata te faz mais forte_

_Te faz sentir maior_

_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_

Entraram no colégio e acabaram por ventura sendo o centro das atenções. Os homens ficaram cobiçando Kagome, Sango e Rin. O que fez que seus maridos ficassem bem próximos das mesmas. Se sentaram em uma mesa e as meninas começaram a contar algumas coisas de quando estudavam no colégio.

- Não me lembro de você no colégio – disse uma voz feminina. Ela tinha os longos cabelos negros ate a cintura, os olhos eram frios. Usava um vestido vermelho e um salto bem alto.

- Verdade, Kikyou? – perguntou Kagome se levantando e parando na frente da mesma.

- Com certeza – disse ela – Quem é você?

- Kagome Higurashi – disse Kagome sorrindo cinicamente – Aquela coisinha feia, lembra? A coisinha ridícula, que nunca encontraria alguém para ama-la. Aquela que foi humilhada por você na frente de TODO o colégio.

- Não acredito que você mudou tanto – disse Kikyou a olhando superiormente. – Talvez consiga alguma coisa com o seu amado Kouga, ele está solteiro – disse sorrindo cinicamente.

- Não preciso do Kouga – disse Kagome – achei alguém que me ame, pelo que eu sou.

Kikyou riu e se preparou para sair de perto dela, mas antes disse:

- Sabe Kagome, tenho a impressão de ter te visto na TV.

Kagome nada respondeu apenas observando a antiga inimiga se juntar ao antigo grupo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Estou ótima – disse Kagome se sentando ao lado dele – Kikyou não vai conseguir me abalar, já aprendi muita coisa nessa vida.

- Eu fico feliz por fazer parte dessa vida – disse ele sorrindo e a beijando.

Eles dançaram, pularam, beberam e se divertiram ate que Sango disse:

- Ka-chan e Rin, vamos ao banheiro comigo.

As mulheres assentiram e seguiram a amiga em direção ao banheiro. Dentro deste encontraram uma conhecidas, que não conheceram Kagome e depois se surpreenderam por saberem que ela era a 'antiga' Kagome.

- Sabe Ka, essa sua mudança valeu muito a pena – disse Rin dando risada – Ninguem te conhece mulher.

- Mudei também por causa da minha profissão – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Ser uma estrela pop não é fácil – disse Sango rindo.

Estavam quase voltando para mesa, a onde os maridos a aguardaram, quando um ser parou na frente delas.

- Kagome precisamos conversar. – disse ele.

Kagome perdeu o sorriso e o viu. Kouga Okami, aquele que a havia feito sofrer, aquele que ela não fazia questão de encontrar.

- Não temos nada a conversar – disse simplesmente.

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**

**In the end...**

_Graças a você eu tenho começado algo novo_

_Graças a você eu não sou a do coração partido_

_Graças a você finalmente eu estou pensando mais em mim_

_Sabe, no fim, o dia que você se foi, era apenas o meu começo_

_No fim..._

- Por favor? Apenas algumas palavras – disse Kouga – em particular.

- Pode dizer tudo na frente de Sango e Rin – disse Kagome segurando o braço das amigas que se preparavam para sair.

- Entao tá – disse ele suspirando – Kagome eu sinto muito pelo que eu te fiz, eu te amo e só fui perceber isso depois, quando eu percebi que não te tinha mais perto. Eu sinto a sua falta e estou disposto a ficar com você.

Kagome ouvia tudo o que ele dizia calmamente.

- Você nunca foi falsa comigo, sempre quis o meu melhor e eu fiz tudo aquilo há você. Sinto muito – continuou ele – Eu sei que você me ama Kagome, então não complique mais as coisas. Olhe pra você e olhe pra mim, somos o casal perfeito.

Kagome não pode evitar de sorrir e então disse:

- Você acha realmente que eu te amo? – perguntou sarcástica – aquilo que eu chamava de amor antigamente era somente uma paixão, acabou quando você me humilhou. Já chega Kouga, eu nunca vou acreditar em você novamente e espero que você não tente falar comigo novamente.

- Você acha que alguém vai te amar mais que eu? – perguntou ele rindo sarcasticamente.

Quando Kagome ia responder, um par de braços a envolveram por tras.

- Ela não acha, ela tem – disse Inuyasha seriamente.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Kouga.

- Marido dela – respondeu ele.

- Achei que você nunca conseguiria me esquecer, Kagome – disse ele surpreso – Soube que entrou em depressão depois que aconteceu 'aquilo'.

- Pois é – disse Kagome – Afinal, o que não te mata te faz mais forte e te faz superar todos os seus temores e medos.

Kouga a olhou mais surpreso ainda e saiu de perto dela, indo em direção a saída do estabelecimento.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

_O que não te mata, te faz mais forte_

_Te faz sentir maior_

_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_

_O que não te mata, te faz um guerreiro_

_Te faz dar passos mais leves_

_Não significa que estou destruída só porque você se foi_

Kagome nem ligou, afinal era Kagome Higurashi. Uma cantora bem sucedida, com uma família incrível, que tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, os melhores filhos e o Melhor marido.

- Sabe Inuyasha, temos que agradece-lo – comentou ela.

- Agradece-lo? – perguntou surpreso.

- Se não fosse por ele, não teríamos nos conhecido – disse o puxando para um beijo.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
><em>O que não te mata, te faz mais forte, forte<em>

_Somente eu, eu mesma e eu_

_O que não te mata te faz mais forte_

_Te faz sentir maior_

_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_

**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM SIM?**

**E ATE UMA PROXIMA.**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


End file.
